


Firefly Reruns

by ladygray99



Category: Bones
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That robot reminds me of you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firefly Reruns

**Author's Note:**

> So I had to wonder when would Hodgin ever be telling Zack to take out the trash. Not beta read as always. Drop me a line if you have any opinion at all (or even if you don't) and archive to your hearts content.

_"That robot reminds me of you. _

_When you tell it to roll it stops, _

_when you tell it to stop, it rolls, _

_and when you tell it to take out the garbage _

_it watches reruns of 'Firefly.'" _

_Hodgins to Zack on "Bones."~ Man in the fall out shelter_

_   
_

 

Hodgin likes girls.  Zack knows this.  The man’s idea of a perfect Christmas involves a pretty girl and 10 feel of snow outside.

On the other hand not many girls are attracted to a man who makes his living dissecting bugs that have been eating dead people. Even if he is rich.

That's where Zack comes in.

Zack know this.

Zack likes girls to.  He just has a hard time finding his way around their bodies.  That and he removes flesh from skeleton for a living and only has halves of two different Ph.Ds

That's where Jack Hodgins comes in.

 

"Do you want to learn how to do this or not?" Jack breaths into his ear. Zack nods his head. "Then roll over." Jack sighs as Zack's body tenses up "Zack I'll make this feel incredibly good I promise."

 

Zack went to a private boarding school just like nearly everyone else at the institute.  Not that his family could afford it.  He went on scholarship, and when you're the scholarship kid at a school that has an entire class on scientific Latin you find ways of surviving.

 

"Zack you've got to stop crying if we're going to do this." Zack sobbed in a way he hadn't since he was three.  He couldn't have stopped if his life depended on it. "Dude you're getting snot all over my good shirt" Zack quickly flipped over onto his stomach burying his face in the bed. "And now you're getting snot all over my clean sheets."

 

It was not love. It was only arguably friendship.

 

"Zack it is so your turn to take out the trash." Jack got no response "Zack!" he went trolling threw the house only to find Zack plugged into his iPod staring intently at the tiny screen. "Zack" Zack didn't so much has acknowledge Jack was there.  Jack looked over Zack’s shoulder.  River Tam was tied to a stake surround by angry religious fanatics.  Jack shook his head and went to take out the trash.


End file.
